Broken Angel Exerpt
by FireIceandPoison
Summary: "Your eyes." He stated against his thumb. "What about them?" L tilted his head slightly: his now drying hair falling to it's natural place before his eyes. His own eyes, which reminded me so much of the darkest moments before dawn. "Your eyes remind me of the changing of leaves."


**Ok, I have no idea why I'm writing this, and it's mostly pointless but I thought it'd be cute to see something like this.**

**Message to those who like the story:**** Please don't hesitate to review. I love it when I click on the review button for my stories and find a new one. It fills me with such pride and joy…. just wow. The feeling is like no other. So please if you like it, review or comment. **

**Message to those who dislike the story: ****Ok it's nice to have someone point out a couple flaws here and there; I get that. I'm not perfect so I understand I will make mistakes. But please, I implore you: don't leave comments about how shitty my work is. I take time to write these things and plan everything out. Believe it or not, I have a reason behind a lot of the things I write within a story (with the exception of this or other short stories I write, those are for fun). I don't just write random things; there is normally a reason. Also, for those of you who do read and leave cruddy comments, think about what you write. If you're not a writer you wouldn't understand the time it takes to plan everything and actually write it. We're not here to please everyone. For those of you who do understand but still leave cruddy comments that ruin people's days, then you are...I want to say pathetic but that might be a little too cruel. So to the point: you don't like, don't read or review. Simple. **

**Anyways, other than my ranting, please enjoy the small story. **

**P.S- an afterthought I decided to put in, I might make this an excerpt to another story I'm thinking of writing. If you think I should write a story based on this then don't be afraid to give your opinion in the review. Au revoir!**

* * *

><p>I shivered in the dark room of the headquarters; slightly cold from the lack of clothing I had decided not to wear, ironically enough. Normally it was quite warm here, but with the other members gone for the night it made to be quite a lonely and cold night, filled with the clicking of keys from the computer and sometimes if we're lucky the slight humming beneath Light's breath. L sat hunched, as he usually did, in his most sacred chair.<p>

Matsuda and I often made fun of the chair itself. It was a deity to L, for he hardly ever left it unless necessary. We often made jokes of how the chair had superpowers and was the reason why L was so smart. But we only did this to pass time in the corner of the room. I tried to teach him the rules of chess but, put simply, he didn't understand the concept. He understood how each piece moved, how the rook only moved horizontally and vertically, the knight in an 'L' shape pattern (ironically enough), the bishop in catty-corners of its own color, the queen anywhere in her jurisdiction, and the king one space in any direction while the pawns only move one space forward (With the exception of the first move of course). That he understood, but he never seemed to grasp the actual 'check mate' bit. Which I understood his frustration. When I was younger I was the same way. I could take every piece from the opponent but I could never check mate their king. Matsuda's the same way, and he decided that chess wasn't for him. He found it interesting; he just wasn't for playing it. So often, we were found playing go fish or other American card games.

That and snacking on junk food while he looked through Misa's catalogs.

I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to conserve body heat. It wasn't as cold as I made it out to be, truthfully but I never was fond of anything cold. It bothered me, know clue why. I just prefer warmth, and right now I was anything but. I simply wore a pair of booty shorts (I wasn't overly found of those either but at the moment all my bottoms were in the washer, go figure) and a tank top. Lucky me. I rested my chin upon the divot between my knees, watching L as he typed away, seeming to have forgotten the world around him. After working this long with L, I noticed many habits that the others didn't seem to see. Well aside from the nail biting (which I pointed out was a form of cannibalism since you are eating yourself but L pointed out that I do it also. I hadn't even realized I did that until a few days ago when I bit my down my nail so far it began to bleed, to which I was rewarded a triumphant smirk from L), the curve at the top of his spine, the way he sits, the excessive sweets, the mood swings (which no one seems to notice frankly-they look at me like I'm nuts. But he did, one day he was depressed, another he was quite cheerful, and at one point flirted with out own Misa Amane. Even if it was purely for the case, it was quite amusing.), the holding of his tea cup with his index finger and thumb, the baggy clothes he never seems to change, his insomnia (which I need to ask him about, I'm quite curious to find out why he suffers from it.), these were the normal habits.

I prided myself in studying him, to, which rewarded me with a few things the others didn't know about. He didn't seem to smile a lot. With the exception of his signature 'I'm totally not going to rape you' look when he's got a plan or has found something interesting. But I've seen him really smile. A genuine smile. He forgot I was there, not feet from him, when he was reading up on information about the Kira case. Well at the time I had thought it was about the Kira case but from the heading I doubt it. All I saw was something about an orphanage so of course it made me curious but it's his business, not mine and I respected that. It was quite a few pages and every once in a while, he broke out into a grin. And at one point it was a full-fledged smile. A look of pride had entered what seemed like, his blank eyes. It reminded me of myself, that's how I was able to notice. It was a parenting look, one that I often had myself. I wondered if he had any children, but I didn't like to pry. Another habit of his, when he thinks no one is looking, is he'll bob his head, as if listening to his own internal music.

That made me chuckle when I saw him do that. It was quite adorable actually. I even noticed him doodling on a document one day. It was quite endearing.

L hummed quietly before speaking. "Ashley, how far into REM sleep do you believe Light to be in?"

I yawned. "On a scale of one to ten?" I asked and peered over at Light who was out cold in a chair not too far from L. I then looked back at L, who was silently studying me from the small glow of the over large computer screen. "Ten."

"I agree. I'm afraid it will be difficult to awake him tonight." L said thoughtfully.

"Ditto," I said quietly and like L was, began standing up.

"How is your daughter? Any word from her?" L asked, chewing on his thumb again. I paused.

"She is fine." I turned to L and gave him a small smile. "She's made friends at the orphanage you recommended."

L hummed in response, beginning to walk towards Light and I in his hunched way.

"Yes. She said a blonde boy protects her. A boy named Mello. Do you know of him?" He hummed again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is a successor of mine. It's quite ironic actually. He's more of the temperamental one. I would not expect him to be the protector."

I chuckled. "I don't think that's a bad thing." I said and hoisted some of Light's body weight onto my right shoulder and L did the same to the other side, effectively carrying him. Light's been dead to the world lately so L and I agreed to atleast give him a proper bed rest when this happened.

"As a successor you must learn to control your emotions, for they could get the best of you."

It was my turn to hum in response as we shuffled up the staircase, Light weighing down heavily upon me.

"I see your point Ryuzaki. I do. But you can't be a machine and feel nothing at all."

"And why not?" He questioned, as we turned right into the closest of L's many bedrooms.

"You said that the boy is temperamental. While I do not agree with violence it is a good thing he feels anger. It drives him. It fuels his desire to become better. While others do not have such a drive and therefore become lazy because they know they will do well no matter what. His anger is a good thing."

"I suppose you are correct. Though it does become a hazard when he uses that anger in violence." L reached out and turned the door handle to an empty and very dark room.

I made a low chuckling sound as we inched forward. "As long as he doesn't throw the punch at my baby girl, I'm not really entitled to care." I said guiltily, feeling that I should care atleast a little. But in truth I didn't unless it involved my daughter. We grabbed hold of light's arms and hauled him from our bodies, dropping him like a sack of potatoes onto the bed. I rolled him over and shoved half of his body beneath the covers. L had already turned on a computer and a small lamp light near the bed.

"I am pleased that she has made friends." L said without looking up from the screen. "She's even scored the same as my third in running successor: Matt." I wanted to see what he was looking at, and how he knew that so I shuffled onto the bed, taking a placed beside L without touching Light.

"Wow," I murmured as I looked at the scores. Normal schools would have based the test upon a percentage of a hundred and such. No they did it much harder. Twenty-five was the hundred there, and only one was able to obtain it. A boy labeled as 'Near'. The boy that had made friends with my daughter had scored a twenty-three and Matt, the boy he mentioned earlier had a twenty-one, same as Anna. No one else scored in the twenties. Eighteen was the common number and nobody scored less than ten.

"That's my girl," I mumbled as I smiled. She was a smart one and thanks to L, she was getting everything she deserved.

"Tell me Ashley, what would you do if she out ranked my top successors?" L asked into his finger. In short, L was wondering what I would do if she became the next L. Curious, the thought is. Only moths ago, I simply worried if she'd get enough money and have a great life without me being there. Now I'm worrying if she'll outsmart L. I turned to look at him, realizing that our faces were mere inches apart. I shook my head, more to alleviate the thought of how close we were instead of answering his question.

"I would have no say." L cocked his head, urging me to explain. "It's her life. She will do as she sees fit. If she wants to become the next L, then I will support her. If she decides not to, I will still support her. It is her choice." I looked at the screen. "Right now she would love to be you, more so for the treats and the travel I dare say."

"Those are very good perks," He commented and I smiled at him. L made a funny.

"But that may change. She's only nine. Her life is what she chooses it to be."

L stared at the screen for a few moments before peering over at me. "Interesting." Was all he said, his blank eyes studying mine. The room was silent, with the exception of the sound of his laptop running before he spoke again. "Do you believe Light is Kira?"

Of course he had to ask something pertaining to the case. It was only logical; he was L after all. I didn't expect our whole conversation to be about my daughter. Though it was kind of him to bring her up.

I sighed and peered over at the sleeping mass huddled at the edge of the bed. It was moments like this, L and I noticed, he actually looked peaceful. As if his soul was weighed down by something we couldn't see and when he let go and slept into the world of dreams, it just dissipated. "Without a doubt." I murmured, feeling a bit guilty. I swallowed the guilt down.

"You wish he wasn't?" L said, noting the fact that I had no doubt clenched my fists to my sides, a little habit of mine.

"I wish a lot of things L, doesn't mean they'll ever come true." I looked back at the raven-haired detective. "Whether by sick design or twisted fate he became part of our group and whether we want it or not he is apart of all of us. Knowing that he is Kira stings because we all trust him, even a little bit." L looked dubious for a moment. I snorted. "Please I know you do too so hush." L simply stared at me so I continued. "And I can't change that, but what I can change is the amount of bodies that pile beneath his feet so yes I do believe he is Kira. Do I wish it wasn't him? Yes, Does it matter? No." L nodded in agreement.

"It is a shame. I don't often meet many people who can keep up with my intelligence." He paused and exited out of the test score page Watari had sent him. "Only you and Light can and it helps that you in particular are just as childish as I am."

"Oh and how so mister 'my IQ spans the length of pi'?"

A light smile touched his lips. "You have just proven my point." I glared at him playfully.

"Oh shut it, you know you love it when I talk mathematical to you."

That earned a slight chuckle. "There is a forty percent chance that may be true."

I laughed, forgetting Light was beside me. He mumbled in his sleep and I muffled my laughter in L's white shirt.

"I do not understand what it is you find humoring." L said quietly, and I felt him move his hand up to his mouth. I shook my head into his shirt, which as usual smelt of sweets.

"You are what I find amusing L." I said quietly, detaching myself from him to see his face. When I first met him, my first initial reaction was: 'uhm I didn't realize we were meeting for the annual stalker convention. Did he win first prize?' Although I didn't say that. Now though, I find him endearing.

He hummed again. "And why, pray tell, am I amusing?"

I shook my head, leaning on his shoulder to see his computer screen. "It is accurate to assume you won't tell me." It wasn't a question and I knew it, but I shook my head anyways. "Pity, I was hoping to make this easy." I frowned before a familiar sensation crept into my sides and I gasped.

"You wouldn't-" I began but was shut up when his long fingers began tickling my sides. "No L!" I squirmed doing all I could to get away from him. Damn him for finding out I was ticklish. The laptop slipped between his legs as he pulled me back. I squealed a bit, trying to remain silent for the sleeping man to the side but failing epically. L wrapped his slim around my waist and pulled me into his lap, effectively holding me down while unmercifully attacking my sides.

"Will you tell me?" He asked as tears came to my eyes. I puckered in my lips, as if I tasted something sour. He hummed. "Well, it's a good thing insomnia comes in handy, because I truthfully could do this all night."

"No, no, no!" I stuttered as he began lightly doing it again.

"No? No to what Ashley?" He taunted. This is the side of L not many saw, and I felt a swell of pride he showed it to me. His childish, playful side.

"You're amusing because…" I breathed, regaining my bearings as my sides ached. His arm loosened a bit and I turned to face him, sitting in his lap. I ignored the fact. "Because you show everyone a side that doesn't care, when in reality you care just as much as the rest of us. We're your family now, and around the others you don't show that you see it. With me, you know it and you're proud to show it. It's amusing." I paused. "Actually I think it's a guy thing, which only proves how human you really are." I took in a breath as he studied me. "Plus you really know how to tickle a girl pink." I tried to say it without snickering…. I failed.

"Pink doesn't really describe you." L stated.

"Oh?"

"No, I believe I tickled you red." I glared at him playfully again before staring at his hair. I cocked my head to the side, pursing my lips as I did so.

"What are you thinking of now?"

I hummed and reached out my hand. L didn't bother leaning back, as if really curious as to what I was doing.

"Do you ever wash your hair?" I allowed the question to slip as I ran my fingers through his thick, unmanageable, yet surprisingly soft hair. He didn't answer, just watched me. I arched an eyebrow at him. "When was the last time you took a shower?" I asked, pulling my fingers away. It may have been soft but by the feeling at the roots, he definitely needed to wash his hair.

"Considering the fact that I do not participate in much physical exercise, or eat much fast foods, there's hardly ever a reason to wash my hair in a routinely manner."

"That doesn't answer my question, L." I murmured, studying him.

He hummed. "I suppose it does not. But why do you wish to know?"

"Can't answer a question with a question."

"But I just proved the statement false."

"You're also avoiding the question."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." I smiled at his use of sarcasm. "It has been nearly eight days, three hours, sixteen minutes and forty three seconds." He said answering my original question. I rolled my eyes.

"Way to be precise."

"It is my job to be precise."

"Don't lead a lady astray, L. It is not proper. Now come here." I said and slid from his lap. He rattled the handcuffs as if to say 'whatever your planning won't work, I'm cuffed.' I snickered. "You have keys, and it won't take long, just handcuff him to the post." I suggested before turning away. There was a pause before he sighed and did what I had asked of him. I could hear him shift the laptop onto the nightstand beside the bed and slip behind me.

Blindly, I raised my bare arm to flick on the light switch to the bathroom. I walked over to the shower. L stood awkwardly before the large mirror.

"Shut the door L." He did as I asked but hesitantly. "What are you afraid of?" I chuckled. "I don't bite."

"Hard," he remarked with a small smirk.

I shook my head in amusement. "So why was are we here exactly?"

I stopped roaming about to stare. "The great L doesn't know?" I gave a grin. "Finally, I outsmarted you." L gave an uninterested stare. I snorted and turned back to the cupboard I walked over to. Opening up the pale wood I grabbed a towel and two large, cylindrical bottles.

L made a sound and I turned to face him. His normally lazy eyes were now wide and very owl like. I giggled like a schoolgirl and set the items down before turning to the shower and turning on the water. I dipped my fingertips into the running water from the large faucet. I hissed a bit at how hot it was placed, so I turned the cold handle down just a bit until it was a comfortable temperature. I stood again, facing the shying detective.

"Take off your shirt." I commanded.

"Why?" I gave him a pointed stare before glancing at the running water then back at him, hoping he'd get the message. "I could just take a shower in the morning." He pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets as he itched his leg with his foot, another habit of his.

"Yes, but you also saw how limp Light was. Waking him at three every morning when he stays up to atleast midnight is not good for him. He's not like you. Besides, it would be problematic if our only suspect were to collapse from exhaustion."

L looked down, clearly thinking. "Of course but why must you be the one to bathe me?"

I laughed, my voice ringing across the ceramic, blue tiled walls. "L I'm not bathing you."

"Then why are we here, with that water running and you instructing me to take off my clothes?"

"I'm going to wash you hair." I said simply, you wouldn't want to get water on your shirt would you?" I pointed out, clearing up his questions.

"Why just my hair?"

I with held a snicker. "Do you want me to wash everything else?" I did my best to seem serious, even going as far as to arch an eyebrow and cross my arms.

He seemed dubious that I would go to such extents. "Of course not."

"Then take off your shirt." I said, leaning against the cool wall. He made no move to do so. I flicked my brown hair back in slight annoyance. "I will force you, if necessary." I suggested. Still nothing. I sighed. "What is the problem, are you self conscious?"

"Absolutely not. To suggest such a thing would be to suggest that I cared about my appearance, which wearing the same clothes or near identical clothes every day disproves the theory." L said quickly, his eyes widening. Bingo.

"You are afraid of what I might think aren't you?"

L shuffled his feet.

Normally I would let my jaw drop but at the sight of him showing his truly awkward side, I couldn't. I exhaled and step forward, letting my arms drop. "L, you're fine. You don't need to be afraid." I said stupidly. What else could I say? This was L. Everything anyone said made them feel stupid. He didn't move as I stepped closer, the only sounds in the room were our breathing and the rushing of the water. "Don't be afraid." I murmured and grabbed the hem of his overly large t-shirt. He tried to hide it, but his breath hitched just slightly. "It's ok." I said, my voice just an octave higher than the barest whisper. Grasping ever so gently I tugged up. My fingers skimmed the barest of his pale skin, and warmth like fire flowed into my fingertips as the pale object was lifted above. I set the shirt onto the counter and looked back over at him. He looked as if he were trying to hide himself, or maybe shrink and disappear altogether. He was just as pale beneath the shirt. I had always thought that he'd be skin and bones, his ribs showing, stomach sunken in, but that wasn't the case. Actually…. he looked…. good.

His skin of course was just as pale as the rest of him. He was filled out, still skinny, but with the barest hints of muscle that lie beneath. No abs or anything but outlined most definitely. His collarbones were the only bones to set out against his skin. And just before his light blue jeans was a faint trail of hair that began at his belly button and down. I involuntarily swallowed. Yea he looked good. I cleared my throat just slightly and felt a rush of heat flow into my cheeks.

"See nothing to fear." I said quietly and he eyed me suspiciously. "Come on, we don't have all night."

"I beg to differ." He muttered, mostly to himself but I smirked anyhow. I sat on the ledge farthest away from the faucet. He slowly came around the corner. "I still don't see the point to this."

"No one said you had to." I said motioned for him to come forward. He sighed but did as I asked him to, surprisingly. Keeping his dark, midnight eyes on me he fell gently to his knees. I did my best to fight against the blooming heat that rose not only within my cheeks, but in my abdomen as well. Goddess I'm just going to wash his hair and already I feel like its sensual beyond belief. "Lean forward towards the water." I murmured, even though he probably already knows. He pressed his lean stomach against the white of the edge, which wasn't much paler in contrast to his own skin. Some may be disgusted by how white he is, but I couldn't help but compare his skin to the pale of the moon. Both in which give me a rush. I shook my head to clear away the thoughts. He was my leader, my boss. Simple. _He's also the caretaker of your daughter, the supplier of your needs. Who else would do that? Why would he care?_

I clenched my teeth as I cupped some of the water and dribbled across his head. I pressed the palms of my hands against his shoulder blades, surprised at how warm he is. Moments ago I was freezing but now? No way. Goosebumps seemed to erupt on his skin as I lowered his head carefully into the running water.

"Is the water to warm?" I asked, wondering why the Goosebumps had appeared.

"No. It's perfect." His voice was muffled but I could tell it was hoarse. From what I didn't know. My heart stuttered as his normally fluffy hair became heavy with water. I ran my fingers through his soft locks, the ends of his hair dipping into the water and splaying out. I began to hum as I turned around and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Strawberry scented?" I asked teasingly. He tilted his head to face me, as if to ask 'really?' I gave a small smile. "Tilt your head down love, don't want soap in your eyes."

As he did so I turned the bottle upside down above his head and squeezed, watching the red colored shampoo splay across his head. I closed the cap and moved to scrub.

"What song are you humming?" He asked as I worked my fingers through his unsurprisingly knotted hair.

"Broken Angel." I answered and he hummed in reply.

"Will you sing it for me?"

I chuckled as I worked the tips into the soap. "Most is in Persian."

"You do not speak Persian?"

"Some of us aren't born with the ability to speak all the tongues of men." I said, trying to sound sophisticated. I was rewarded with a slight chuckle.

"No I suppose not, but will you sing what you know? It sounds…." He quieted as if thinking. "Beautiful." I paused to run water through his scalp and rinse out the shampoo. I smiled, even if he couldn't see it. I watched as the suds flowed from his hair into the water below and took a deep breath, my cheeks flaring.

_"I'm so lonely broken angel."_ I began, shaking his hair to make sure no shampoo lingered.

"_I'm so lonely listen to my heart." _I stopped for a few moments. Turning my body I grabbed the conditioner bottle. Repeating what I had done with the shampoo I watched the pink, thicker substance fall.

"You love your daughter?" L asked in the silence.

"With all of my heart." I stated, putting the conditioner back behind me.

"And the father?" Oddly enough, L's voice shook. I had told him what happened, but I never said anything of the father. Only that I didn't make enough to support her from my place in Japan and make enough to feed myself and keep a home.

"L, it's…. touchy." I explained with a sigh. Though, he did have a right to know. He was after all the one who provided my daughter a true home. He gave me a place to stay and peace of mind that my girl would be ok. He didn't even ask how I had a nine year old daughter at the age of twenty four, I owed him everything. "I went to a party I shouldn't have when I was fifteen. I was drugged and raped, eight months and twenty-two days later I gave birth to her. Her 'father' as you so delicately put it is behind bars for it." Not many knew of that, my parents had wanted to keep it quiet. And it was done so.

"So you would never look upon the man again?"

"Not unless necessary, no." I agreed. "If anything L, I would consider you a father to her more than the man who's rotting away in a cell." I joked, though it was slightly true. L had done everything a father would have, and I can never repay him for it. L remained silent as I placed his head back under the water.

"_One n' only, broken angel,_

_"Come n' save me before I fall apart." _I sang as he hair turned into silk underneath my fingers. They were silk before but filled with knots and needed a good washing. Now, it was knot-free and as soft as the finest silk. I reached over and tugged on the handles to shut the water off.

"I'm so lonely broken angel." I repeated as I grabbed the towel from off the toilet seat.

"_I'm so lonely listen to my heart,_

_"One n' only, broken angel."_

You can lift your head now." I mumbled and he sat down on his knees, water dripping down his chest and back. I slid off the ledge and onto my knees before him. "Lean forward again." He kept his eyes trained on me and he did so. I placed the white towel over his head and began to scrub his head, not so gently so that there was no point, but not so hard it would harm him.

"_Come n' save me before I fall apart._

_La La Leyli_

_La la leyli_

_La laaa." _I hummed the final near English verse as I wiped the edge of the towel down the path of his spine, to remove any of the water that had dripped down. I pulled the towel away, and tilting his head up, gently drying off the side of his face, all the while doing all I possible could to avoid his dark eyes. I patted down the trail on his neck on collarbone.

"There," I breathed. "See not so bad." I smiled as L brought up his thoroughly bitten thumbnail to his damp lips. I licked my own lips on instinct and moved to stand. Though, quick as lightning L pulled me back down, his hand resting gently but surely upon my thin wrist. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, trying to control my now ragged heartbeat. I stared, shocked, at my wrist as he pulled away quickly, shifting so he sat in his deductive position.

"You're eyes." He stated against his thumb.

I hummed like he would. "What about them?" I tried to make my voice strong and unaffected but failed, so my question came out like a whisper, a frightened whisper. L tilted his head slightly; his now drying hair falling to it's natural place before his eyes. His own eyes, which reminded me so much of the moments before dawn. When the night is trying to keep it's dark hold. That is what his eyes reminded me of, and those moments like his own eyes were precious.

"They remind me of autumn." He said simply. "I've never seen a color like them." My eyes were a bit of a rarity; I couldn't help but think. They were golden, like a crisp sunshine gold.

"How do they remind you of autumn?" I asked, sitting back on my knees. I've never heard that one.

"When the leaves loose their pigments, and just before they shrivel and die some become a golden color. Nothing can be compared to those leaves, because like the red hued ones they stand out amidst the others. Your eyes remind me of the changing of leaves." L said quietly and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I liked that. New fallen leaves. It went well with the rest of me too, well with my hair being as dark as brown can get without seeming black, my stalky frame, blush-tinted cheeks and always bitten lips. It seemed right, and even better that L had been the one to take notice. I swallowed and smiled.

"That's a new one. I quite like it." I said by way of giving my thanks and stood slowly so if he were to grab for me again I 'd be ready. But he didn't. He just sat there, biting his thumb, new droplets of water falling down his shirtless body, and staring straight ahead. I kept in a sigh as I placed the two bottles back into the cabinet. The floor was cold against the soles of my feet and I fought back a shiver as I folded the towel. I didn't need to since it would be washed anyways, but I needed something to do. I wasn't going to leave him here, shirtless for no apparent reason. I began humming again as I straightened out the towel. I grabbed the middle section and folded it over itself, then folded it again.

"_I'm so lonely broken angel." _I murmured as I went on with the last fold.

"_I'm so lonely listen to my hea-"_

I let out a startled gasp as a warm hand came up upon my hip and turned my body to face him. His left hand came and cupped my face causing me to drop the freshly folded towel in shock.

"L-" I began but silenced when something covered my lips.

I stood there, shocked.

Because it was L's own lips that were pressing against mine.

The great L was…kissing…me.

And by the deity it was the best feeling in the world.

His lips were warm and tasted sweet. Not overly sweet like the food he ate, but a pleasant soft sweet. I don't how to explain it. He tasted of caramel apples on Halloween, of cinnamon on thanksgiving, and it was…. amazing. He wasn't forceful or demanding nor was he so soft that it was as if I were kissing a cloud. It was the slightest of pressure and warmth, perfectly delicate but assuring.

As I stood there I took in his features, still shocked to the core. He was standing straight, which made him inches taller then before, leaning forward with his eyelids covering the eyes that I had grown accustomed to. He was slightly shaking, as if he was unsure of himself.

_L, _I thought, mentally smiling.

He pulled away, shocked at what had just occurred. "My apologies," he mumbled, looking down. "I'm not one hundred percent sure what had just-" I smiled and leaned forward again. This time offering no resistance or hesitation. I liked the feel of his lips and I wanted to feel it again. He stilled, clenching up briefly before relaxing. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his slender neck that was mostly covered by his damp hair. Immediately his hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me gently into him, enveloping me. His lips moved against mine like they were meant to be there, as if all of this were natural. And maybe it was, nothing had ever felt like this. Explosions were being set off within my head, a gasoline explosion was lighting a path along the skin that was pressed against him. Everywhere he was, my skin was on fire. The warmth of his bare skin seeped through my tank top and warmed my already on fire skin. My heart was racing like a racehorse around the track and there was a bubbly feeling like drinking a bottle of champagne in my stomach. I brought my hand up and clutched his hair, trying to bring him closer to me. As if we could get any closer, I thought briefly. How did we not do this before? How come I never kissed him or him me? Now I felt stupid for never taking the risk, because this? This was absolute paradise.

Briefly I noted, as he turned his head to fit his lips more perfectly to mine and to trace his sugarcoated tongue along the bottom of my lip, that I was no longer cold.

On the inside or out.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Note: The song seen in this little story of mine is called "Broken Angel" by Arash. I suggest you listen to it and some to their other songs; they really are good. <strong>


End file.
